The present invention relates to delivery devices for prostheses, such as stents, grafts and stent grafts (collectively prostheses) in the vascular system of a patient. In particular, the invention relates to a prosthesis delivery device having an expandable positioner that allows centering and repositioning of a prosthesis in a vessel prior to deployment.